When Dean wanders
by doodle-boop
Summary: Dean is mysteriously transported into the TARDIS and is shocked with a face from the past- and a reality that seems like it may be sketchy. (Destiel, 10xRose)
1. Dean and Rose reunite

Based on this post:

post/72626596400/superwho-destiel-au-while-working-a-case-sam

There is a sequel post so there will be a sequel ^_^

* * *

His head hurt and there were odd humming sounds. Dean slowly opened his eyes. He couldnt even begin to remember how he got here, but it did seem like a familiar place. Not familiar as in a place he had been before, but a place he had been before. Dean slowly rose to his feet off of the metal grate he was laying on, and tried his hardest to remember why he was here or where he was in the first place. Dean continued to roam around the weird space he was in until he heard a creaking door open and he decided to bolt down the stairs he found on his left-hand side.

"Just wait here, Rose, he said. I'll be back, Rose, he said. Its been the entire war! Where in the universe could he be?" Dean recognized the voice a bit and suddenly memories flooded into his head. He remembered this place because he had seen it while watching tv with Charlie. Dean was utterly confused as to why he was in the TARDIS. He quickly sneaked up the stairs to meet this so-called 'Rose'.

"Um, hey, uh, I don't know how I got here so please dont freak out. I think I heard your name was Rose?" Dean introduced himself with. Rose looked freaked out for a moment, but came to the realization he probably knew less about why he was here than she did. It wasn't until Rose started to speak that she realized that this strange man who had wandered into the TARDIS had a rather large gash on his brow that most likely needed medical attention as soon as possible. Rose stepped forward to him and placed two fingers to his forehead. Dean winced at the contact and bright light, but immediately realized what she was doing, or rather, what she was. His mouth was gaping and he didn't know what to say next, but he thought he should probably start with his name.

"Uh, thanks for healing me, I guess. My name is Dean by the way."

"Yes, I know who you are. I think it is possible that we have met.," she replied with a sweet smile. "My friend, the Doctor, he kinda left me behind. I didn't really know where I was so I just kind of came back here. But that was a while ago. I've been by myself for a while now. I found you in here, and I guess that's where our stories merge. 'Fess up- how did you end up here?" Rose asked with her head slightly tilted to the side.

What did she mean, possible that we had met? She seemed familiar, but do I want to ask? Dean thought to himself. He brought himself back to the conversation with a smile.

"I woke up with a headache and, I don't know, you came in, I guess. What did you mean by 'possible that we had met? You seem familiar, and I cant figure out why."

"Dean, are you serious? Remember Rosie, your best friend as a child? Well, Rosie is all grown up now."

The realization was like a slap in the face with a frozen fish. How could he forget his own best friend? He felt shame in not remembering who Rose was, but had she indeed grown up.

"Sorry about the forgetting thing. Hey, can we talk outside? It feels a bit chilly in here."

Rose knew what he meant. She was always complaining to the Doctor about how cold it was in the console room. She nodded, but told Dean she had to grab her jacket first.

Dean ran out the doors of the TARDIS and quickly set up the ring of holy oil. He needed to know why he was miraculously healed by someone he had known practically his whole life, and why suddenly now he was realizing what she could be.

* * *

Rose stepped outside the doors and pulled on her jacket. She was already getting warmer and was ready to catch up with her old buddy.

"So, what are you, Rose?" Dean said with a seriously straight face, as if his emotions were on a whiteboard that had suddenly gotten cleared. Rose shifted her weight from one leg to the other nervously, but answered his open-ended question without skipping a beat.

"I don't know what you mean, Dean."

"What I mean is, how did you heal me? Maybe you're magical, maybe it was because you're not human," Dean said sternly while flicking a book of lit matches to their feet, igniting the oil laid out. Rose had a look of panic twinkling in the chocolate eyes of hers. "Maybe you've always been an angel. But the question remains, why would an angel be looking for the Doctor?" Dean continued.

"Th-there was a war. He and I… were separated. Look, I just want to find and be with the man I love. I'm sorry the TARDIS picked you up." Rose confessed. Dean looked slightly empathetic but still angry over the fact that his old 'bestie' was really an angel.

"Since when do angels fall in love?" Dean asked, prying as much information about his celestial friend standing in a ring of fire mere feet away from him. Rose's face softened up and a grin was starting to form on her face, no longer being upset about the trap he had set.

"Perhaps that's a question you ought to ask Castiel." Rose finally answered.

Dean felt a surge of emotion inside. He didn't know whether she was saying that Cas was in love with him or if she didn't know how to answer that question in the right manner. He was pretty sure it was the first one, though. Dean felt warmth in his cheeks and opened his eyes, not remembering closing them. He noticed that Rose was staring at him with a look that was warm but yet, he could feel it was simply a friendly expression.

"How… how do you know about Cas… and why would he know if you're in love with this Doctor guy?" Dean sheepishly asked. He could feel the anxiety as if it was pulling his stomach into a tight ball and not letting go. How could she know about his feelings for Castiel? He had never even told Cas or Sam let alone someone he hadn't seen in years.

"Oh, it's kind of obvious. See, angels can technically see your physical form, but it's easier for them to see a human's soul, and the soul reveals everything. No worries I won't tell anyone. Although, what I just told you about the souls, only some angels can. I don't know if your buddy Cas can see your true feelings. Maybe you should ask him yourself about angels falling in love," she told him. "I'll take you back to the motel room the TARDIS stole you from, but don't be surprised if you end up in here again if we need to chat." Rose continued with a grin.

She walked closer to Dean, who had put the fire out, and pressed two fingers to his forehead. He was used to the drill - close your eyes and bend your knees. He was in the room when he turned around only to see the blonde vanish into the air.

Dean sat down and cradled his head in his hands. How was he going to talk to Cas about this without saying something completely embarrassing? Dean sighed and lay back onto his bed.


	2. Cas talks to Rose

**Based on this post-**

post/74683530431/superwho-destiel-au-sequel-to-this-the

Castiel had just finished cleansing his angel blade of mixed bloods when he felt the presence of another angel, which was startling to him. Fearing the worst, the worst being an angel assassin, he was relieved to know it was an old friend of his. The fear on his face quickly wiped away and instead turned into a welcoming grin. Castiel hadn't seen Rose in ages and feared that with the intense wars going on in Heaven, she had died fighting. She was here, in the flesh, though, and he felt content knowing the intruder had not been sent to kill him.

"Hello, Rose," Castiel greeted, but quickly realized that angels do not pop in to socialize as the humans he had grown accustomed to had. His smile turned flat as he knew something must be wrong for her to be here. "How did you find me?" He asked

"Castiel, I heard your prayers. I heard your worries about your human friends and your worries on the outcome of the civil wars going on in Heaven. I came to you to talk to you about it and possibly release some of the anxiety that has built because of it. I am here now, what is your main concern?" Rose kindly stated, giving her reason for sudden appearance.

"How do I choose, Rose? Between Heaven and humanity? I am a part of Heaven, so I feel I must be loyal, but I have grown so close to humanity and all it has to offer." Castiel confessed. It was truly the biggest conflict he had yet been through, and he didn't know how to handle it, hence praying to other angels to help him.

"Sometimes, Castiel, it chooses you. Not the other way around." Rose paused, careful about how she would choose her next words. She didn't want to stress him out more than he already was, so she took a deep breath and continued with carefully chosen words.

"But you and Dean, you chose each other. You two have more special of a bond than even the greatest bond among angels to angels, or even angels to God, and thats saying something. I know how you feel about Dean and I know you two are chosen for each other, so if I were you, I'd chose the stronger bond." Rose took a deep breath and looked over to Castiel to see how his reaction on her decision for the answer of his question had panned out.

Castiel's eyes widened and he quickly glanced down at his shoes so that Rose could not see the pure confusion in his choice. He did not know whether or not to choose humanity, as he had his friends and what he considered family and Dean. Dean. She had said the two chose each other, and that kind of bond must surely trump the bond he has with fellow soldier angels. Castiel did not know what kind of bond she had meant, though. Was she referring to the fact that their bond of friendship was so strong it was almost familial? Or did she mean that they chose each other and had a strong bond in a romantic way? His heart fluttered at the thought and he had to calm the butterflies in his stomach. Castiel almost hadn't noticed the flapping of wings as Rose vanished.

Castiel had started to think about this more and more, countless memories of gazing upon Dean's perfect complexion, or his jade eyes, or even the way his smile fit his face. Castiel sighed and closed his eyes when he connected the thoughts. Rose was talking about a romantic bond. Surely, Dean would not have feelings for him back, right? Castiel knew that Dean always had a romantic interest in women and never for men, let alone celestial beings. He bit his lip and sighed once again, hoping that in whatever possible way, Dean might have even a quarter of the feelings for Castiel that Castiel had for Dean. It was probably impossible, Castiel told himself countless times. He collapsed to his knees and realized he couldnt say anything about this to Dean, otherwise their friendship might be ruined forever.

Castiel turned on his cell and attempted to call Dean. It rang for what seemed like hours until he finally picked up.

"Hey Cas. What's up? Anything wrong?" Dean asked, his tone worrisome.

"Oh, um, it's nothing. I'm done with the latest order I had, so I wanted to check in with you guys. I'll fly there, but where are you located?" Cas questioned with a happy tone. He would finally get to see his favorite brothers. After obtaining information over the phone, Cas quickly flew to the location Dean was, and it appeared to be yet another run down hotel. He could sense Sam's presence inside room 118, so he walked up to the door and knocked. Sam answered the door with an overwhelmed look on his face. Cas immediately knew something was wrong.

"Cas… Dean, he… he just disappeared. I- I was talking to him and I turn around for one second and he's gone. I was about to call you to see if you would come… but I guess here you are." Sam was skittish over every move Cas made, almost as if he was afraid that he would be snatched up too. They both tried calling each of Dean's cells multiple times, but they would ring and ring and ring until they hit voicemail. Sam noticed that Cas seemed on edge.


	3. Rose the angel?

**This chapter was based on the continuation of the previous posts, found at **

post/74794999018/superwho-destiel-au-part-3-part-1-part-2

* * *

Dean woke up with that same headache and could feel that same low hum deep in his chest. He knew where he was. The TARDIS. Dean took a deep sigh and sat up, expecting to see his beloved Rose. Instead, there was a man in a brown striped suit and some trainers. Dean was utterly confused at the sight until the pieces clicked, about the same time when the man introduced himself.

"Hello! I'm the Doctor. Sorry about scooping you up like this, but I needed to ask you something, something about my friend Rose. First off, do you know Rose Tyler?" the Doctor questioned with an energetic tone but sad, sad eyes. Dean could tell it was because of the separation. He was happy to talk about Rose, as long as this Doctor guy wasn't some sort of freaky monster.

"Uh, yeah. I know her. She and I were best friends until we were about, uh, maybe 9? My dad got a new job and we had to move, and that meant away from Rose. Why is this important?"

"There was a big battle, er, fight, or whatever you want to call it, and Rose and I were separated. I checked into the TARDIS core data, and She told me that you were the last person in here with Rose. I just wanted to check on it. Y'know, try to see where she's at. I really care about her," the Doctor said, trailing off on the last few words. Dean suddenly thought of something.

"Hey, uh, Doctor, I think I have an idea on how to get her here… but it might not work one hundred percent," Dean mentioned. The Doctors face suddenly lit up at the chance of finding his Rose, the one he cared about most. Dean stepped a few feet away and sat down on the steps of the stairs.

"Rose? This prayer is for you. I know you can hear me. Get to the TARDIS as fast as you can." Dean waited for about a minute and started again. "Rose, God damnit, get your ass down here. This Doctor guy needs you. And, uh, could you bring Cas with you? I need to talk to him about something and I don't know how far away he is." Dean heard the flap of wings and looked up to see the new arrival of Cas and Rose, as well as the stunned look on the Doctors face. Dean looked at Cas, who suddenly seemed very interested at the discovery of Dean. Cas knew where he was now, and that was all that mattered.

"How… how did you...I mean, well...I'm a timelord. I've met just about every species of alien, but Rose… what are you? And why did you never tell me? Is the man in the trench coat the same thing? I don't know whats going on, please explain," the Doctor pleaded. Rose had a look of uncomfort as she prepared to finally tell him all of what she had never told him. Her one secret.

Rose stepped a foot closer to the Doctor, but before she spoke, she turned around and shot a wink at the general area of where Dean and Cas were, not really to anyone in general. Dean thought it was her way of asking Cas if angels can fall in love, to answer his question. However, Cas thought it was her signal for him to ask about how Dean felt about their bond. The two men shifted nervously as they waited for the blonde to start her confession to the Doctor.

"I really should have told you earlier. I'm not exactly human, although any scans will show I am because of the vessel I am in. Doctor, I'm an angel. Like, full out wings and powers angel. So is Castiel. We are able to fly anywhere within a matter of seconds. I could not track you, though, when I lost you. It scared me that my grace, which holds my powers, might be dying. I realized it was just the TARDIS, though, and continued my search. I really hope this isn't too much to take in," Rose finished with a big sigh. The Doctor looked as if his brain hurt being filled with the information recently supplied to him. He walked away from the group and headed down the stairs to take in the reality of what was happening. Dean decided it would be best to have a non-angel to talk him through, so Dean followed the Doctor down towards the bottom of the console room.

"Man, all of these angels," Dean muttered, just loud enough for the Doctor to hear.

"Yeah."

"Are you gonna be okay with all of this?"

"She's still my Rose. He's still Castiel. And that's all that really matters in the end, Dean." The Doctor gave Dean a little smirk. He had gotten past the issue and was now helping Dean resolve his own conflicts. Dean felt a warm feeling in his gut when the Doctor mentioned Cas, and Dean knew he should go talk to Cas. After all, Dean did tell him he wanted to speak.

"Hey, Dean! I've been meaning to talk to you for a while," Cas half shouted to Dean as he came up the stairs. Cas noticed that Dean smiled even greater than he had when he happened to meet his eyes with Dean's. Cas glanced down for a second. He had such luscious lips. The kind that needed attention especially after all of what Dean had been through lately. His whole soul needed attention, actually, but Cas could fix that later. He walked right up until he was about two feet away from Dean. He was going to tell Dean how he really felt, no matter if he got rejected or not.

"Cas- look. When I first talked to Rose I asked her if angels can even fall in love. She told me to ask you. So, here I am. Can angels fall in love?" Dean asked the man standing right in front of him, his smile as charming as ever.

"Yes, Dean, they can. Every living being can, I suppose. But especially angels." Cas stopped talking to lift his hands up to the sides of Dean's face and his lips met the hunter's. Dean was surprised by the sudden action, but he didn't pull away. He kissed right back. Their lips glided over each others until Cas felt Dean's tongue at his lips, signaling to let Dean in. After a while, they pulled away from each other and both the angel and the man were beaming with happiness.

"Dean, I'm sorry I may have surprised you there, but it just felt right. I've been in love with you since practically the day I pulled you from hell. I didn't know how you would react, considering you are the most heterosexual person I know, but with Rose telling me about how our souls chose each other and the way you led into that by asking if angels can love, I took the chance not knowing the outcome. I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable," Cas confessed. Dean was in shock. How could Cas not known his feelings for him? Dean thought he made it pretty obvious, but obviously Cas didn't take the hint.

"Cas, its ok. Really. I loved it. I've felt the same way since I met you. So just come here," Dean said while pulling Cas into a hug. The two of them sheepishly grinned as they embraced.

* * *

Dean and Cas had said their goodbyes to Rose and the Doctor, who also had made their feelings for each other more prominent that day. Cas dragged Dean outside of the doors and pulled him into one more chaste kiss before they headed back the motel. Cas was glad to have this turn out perfectly. Honestly, he could live a happy life now knowing Dean loved him back. The two walked into the motel room holding hands and watched as Sam's heart melted with emotions. Team Free Will was at peace once again.


End file.
